


Scars

by OniPanda379



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniPanda379/pseuds/OniPanda379
Summary: (contains KH3 spoilers) When a Nobody is struck down, the scars remain of their death in the next life. Isa kept his scar, vivid and sharp across his face. But, he wasn't the only one with a scar. Lea had one of his own, one that he kept hidden from Isa. But how much longer can he keep it secret when it covered so much of his skin? And ran so deeply in his memories? How would Isa react once he knows he's the very one that caused it?





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> ( CONTAINS KH3 SPOILERS. You've been warned twice. )
> 
> I realize that the manga doesn't count as canon. But it counts as canon in my HEART.
> 
> Only moments before Axel goes to help Sora get away from a horde of Dusks, he was almost struck down my Saix. Leaving an unimaginable pain on his very soul. Leaving a scar.

The evening light shined through the open windows of their bedroom. Bathing everything in shades of golds, reds, and oranges. Shifting between the colors as the sun started to set. Flicks of pinks and blues skittering across the walls and floors. Making their room cozy and warm. Peaceful. A pair of bodies lay on the bed pressed against the wall opposite the window. Happily cuddled together. Isa resting back against a mountain of pillows, chin resting on the crown of Lea’s head. Lea, snuggled against Isa’s chest idly playing some random phone game, ear pressed to Isa’s steady heart. Isa’s hand lazily combing through flaming red locks. 

 _Their_ room… a thought that Isa still wasn’t used to. Even after months of living together with Lea. Sharing a space together, it still caused his heart to swell with warmth. And.. it was vastly different from the castle that never was. Their room was intentionally homy and warm. Walls covered in picture frames and shelves of books and plants. Of figures and knick knacks. Neither of them wanted that feeling of cold and sterile emptiness in their life. Like this, they could finally just.. Live.

Isa shifted his weight suddenly, purposely rolling his weight over onto Lea. Earning Isa a muffled indigent whine from the redhead, and a pouting, ‘ _you ruined my level, jerk._ ’ Only causing the bigger man to smirk down at his partner. “It’s getting late anyway. It’s about time for bed.”

Lea squirmed under him a moment before splaying out loosely, a pout still in place on his face. “Then let me up to change.”

Isa didn’t move just yet, taking his time to lean in, head dipping low to brush a feather-light kiss over Lea’s lips. Large hand cupping Lea’s cheek in a gentle caress, thumb rubbing over a sharp cheekbone. Loose blue hair falling like a curtain over their faces. For a moment, deepening the kiss, making it last as long as possible before Isa finally moves and sets Lea free. Going back to rest on his side of the bed in a mountain of pillows.

Lea is left laying there breathless, however. Unable to move as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze. A very pleased grin on his face. He’d never get sick of that. Of Isa so boldly taking claim of him. Lea welcomed it whole-heartedly. Even more so when it turned much more into kissing… Releasing a sigh, he pushed the thoughts away and rolled out of bed, smoothing out his mussed shirt as he went. A happy little pep to his step as he rummaged through the dresser to find one of his favorite shirts and flannel bottoms. A little sway to his hips as he headed for the connected bathroom.

Isa watched him in amusement at first. Endeared by the dancing Lea did every time he was happy. But that soon turned into a frown when Lea started for the bathroom. And much like a switch being flicked on, he realized something he hadn’t before… Lea _always_ seemed to leave when he changed. But.. why? Why did he do that?

“Lea, why not just change here?” He’d call out carefully, words measured as he asked. “You’ll just be getting back in bed anyway.”

Lea froze, one hand clutched on the door handle, his other arm tucked against his side with his bundle of clothes. Suddenly he demeanor changed. Becoming stiff and unwilling to look back at Isa. “I… I just need to use the bathroom is all. I’ll be back.”

Isa didn’t argue with him. It always went the same way every time. There was not arguing over it. No… no arguing… but he needed to get to the bottom of this. So as the bathroom door closed, he slipped from the bed to quietly pad over to the door. Standing there for a moment, hand slowly grasping the knob. Just, a peek. All he wanted to know was _why_.

 Lea, rattled, forgotten to lock the door as he normally would. He took a shaking breath, only intending to change quickly. He didn’t want to keep Isa waiting, but also dreading to have to go back out there and try to come up with yet another excuse for his behavior… shaking his head, he took the hem of his shirt, giving it a tug and lifting it over his head then tossed it onto the floor by his feet. His hand reached out for the other shirt he placed on the counter, but stopped as he caught his reflection on the mirror.

Staring back at him was his own thin, bony reflection. Mess of red hair that seemed to poke out in every direction. Surrounding a narrow, pointed face. Sharp green eyes, intense and harsh. That very gaze looked downward, to a mass of jagged and messy scars that cut across from his ribs up to his chest. It stood out on his skin in the harsh lighting of that bathroom. A hand tenderly smoothed over the scarring, feeling the ridges and bumps in his skin.

He laughed quietly, bitterly. How on earth did he manage to keep this hidden for so long? He didn’t know, but he’d be damned if he was going to stop now. Even if it didn’t hurt anymore, he could remember the say it happened, the pain of it as Saix’s claymore bit into his side, like a hot knife through butter. Carving out his flesh in searing pain. Yet… Lea did not hold it again Isa. He loved Isa dearly, and would do anything to save hi the pain…

 Breathing out a sigh, he continued what he was doing, picking up the shirt and standing back to put it back on. But by then… it was too late.

In the mirror Lea could see Isa behind him, standing in the door. Face pale, looking like he just might pass out at the sight of Lea’s scarred back. Neither of the men moved for a long moment, just staring as the tension weighed heavy in the air. Until finally Lea stepped back and slowly turned to face Isa, his upper body stil bare and exposed. A nervous look on the redhead’s face, he stepped closer to Isa, reaching a hand out in concern.

“Isa? Babe? You alright?” Lea asked carefully as he stepped closer, his hand resting on Isa’s shoulder. An attempt to breaking the trance and to comfort. But Isa flinched away, stumbling back into the bedroom. A visible look of horror on his face. Those teal eyes seeming lost and far too young in that moment.

“What… what happened?” Isa’s voice was quiet, small, quivering and sounds much too young for a grown man. His arms hung loosely at his sides and it was impossible to read his expression beyond shock. Breathing shallow as he tried to look at anything except the scars. But only seconds later memories seemed to wash over Isa in vivid waves. Flashes of rage and is claymore as it was swung...

“...Did I do that?”

Lea’s breath hitched and in the next breath he was at Isa’s side as the other man crumpled to the floor, head in his hands. Broken sobs wrecking his body. Lea gathered him up the best his could, pressing Isa’s face into his shoulder, who hesitated at first but soon melted into it. Now the two just clinging to each other as the pain awashed anew.

Lea’s fingers combed through blue locks in a comforting motion. His lips pressed to Isa’s temple as he whispered past the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. You didn’t seem to remember… so I didn’t want to push it. Didn’t want you… dealing with it if you weren’t ready.” 

“I did that to you.” It was a statement, fact. Isa’s voice sounding hollow.

“ _Saix_ did it. Not _Isa_ .” Lea stressed the names, the difference. “You weren’t yourself. Hell, none of us were ourselves then.” _Don’t blame yourself Isa_.

The words hung there unsaid, fervent and pleading.

Isa only shook his head minutely, but he seemed to calm down, carefully extracting himself from Lea’s hold. Kneeling back on the floor, now openly looking over the scars. Hesitant fingers reaching out slowly to tenderly touch the worst of the scarring on Lea’s side. When Lea didn’t so much as finish or stiffen, Isa splayed his hands over the darkened skin, exploring every bump and ridge.

Isa laughed hoarsely then. A sad smile on his face. “It makes sense now, but… you don’t have to hide in the bathroom anymore.” He didn’t know what to really think, or even remember whatever suspicious he had before. Body image issues, maybe. But Lea wasn’t the shy type. He should have known better. But despite the pain of the memories, or the guilt that now burned deep in his heart, he was glad he found out. Now, there were no secrets anymore. None. 

Lea chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess you’re ri-- Hey!” He was cut off before he could finish by Isa standing up, and lifting Lea off the floor easily. Tossing him onto the bed with a huff from the redhead. Lea didn’t have a moment to say anything else before Isa was crawling on top of him, pressing his weight carefully over his partner and catching his mouth in a slow, warm kiss. Once again, leaving Lea breathless and smiling like a goof.

“What are you doing?” He’d finally be able to get out with an amused smile, between smaller kisses as Isa seemed to move down his body.

Isa pressed a kiss to Lea’s chin, then his jaw before pausing to breathe warmly against his skin. “As silly as it sounds, I was to make it up to you. Apologies by kisses.” A smirk appeared on his lips before he continued. Pressing a kiss to Lea’s chest, where a jagged line cut across.

The sky was dark now, a curtain of stars sparkling around a waning moon. Light streaming through their window as they shared the night together. With whispered sweet nothings and apologies, and even sweeter kisses and touches.


End file.
